Simon Treharne
Simon Michael Treharne is a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He will be the eldest son and second child of Laurie and Alex Treharne. He will possess the abilities of Ability Storage, Hallucination Induction, Contortion Induction, Hydrogenesis and Enhanced Hearing. Appearance Simon will have light brown hair, and the same grey eyes as his sister, which are also shared by their aunt Lola. As he ages, his hair will darken until it becomes black. It will not curl, unlike his father and sister's hair. He will also grow to be tall, at 6'1. He will have a pale skin tone. Like Alex, he will prefer dressing casually whenever he can, and will usually be in jeans and T shirts throughout his life, thinking that merely putting on a shirt instead of a T shirt makes an outfit formal. Abilities Simon's first ability will be Ability Storage. This ability will allow Simon to replicate other people's abilities in the form of spheres, and to absorb and access one stored ability at a time. He will need to have contact with the person he replicates an ability from, at first, but after that he will be able to physically store the ability in the form of a coloured sphere of light, and access it at will as long as he can get to where he stored it. The original holder of the ability will still keep hers or his, since the replication merely makes a copy. The coloured sphere of light will only be visible to Simon. He will only be able to hold one ability at a time. His second ability will be Hallucination Induction. Using this ability, Simon will be able to cause telepathic hallucinations in others. At first, he will only cause random hallucinations, but he will eventually learn to control which hallucinations are generated and control what they show and feature. Also, at first the ability will need a certain movement or speech, but this will be overcome with time and practice. The hallucinations will be completely mental, and will therefore be difficult to dispel through use of the senses, but couldn't be induced in any who possess perspecuity or diamond aura or an active mental shield, or whose minds are shielded. The ability won't enable Simon to perform other telepathic feats, such as mind reading, communication or mental control. His third ability will be Contortion Induction. Simon will be able to contort the bodies of others, but not his own body. He could change a person's appearance easily, copying the looks of a third person or making an entire new appearance. He could also make a person's body flexible and elastic, so that it could be moulded into any shape or form. It could then be stretched, twisted and reformed in many ways. His fourth ability will be Hydrogenesis, the ability to create water without manipulating it. Using this ability, Simon will be able to produce water, which will usually appear from his hands, but could also be created in his surrounding area. He will not be capable of manipulating this water. He also will not be able to mimic water in order to evade harm, and will not be immune to drowning. He will only be able to produce liquid water, not ice or water vapour. His final ability will be Enhanced Hearing. This is the ability to hear things at a much lower volume and wider range of pitch. At first it will give him headaches as he will be unable to control it, but he will eventually learn to do so. However, he will still be more susceptible to pain from loud noises and this could be used against him. Family *Mother - Laurie Treharne *Father - Alex Treharne *Aunts - Lola Athens, Lee Athens *Sisters - Fiona Treharne, Brigitte Treharne *Brother - Luke Treharne History Etymology Simon is a Hebrew name which means "listener", and is a reference to his enhanced hearing. His middle name, Michael, is also Hebrew and means "who is like God?". His surname, Treharne, is both Welsh and Cornish, and means "iron homestead". Category:Characters